Strange Allies 4
by chadtayor020
Summary: Tragedy strikes Danny Phantom when a vampire attack leaves his parents dead. But his troubles have only just begun when he discovers a clue to an ancient weapon, and a centuries old conspiracy to destroy that weapon. Now, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie must join together with Hellsing to find this weapon, and stop the conspiracy, or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Allies 4**

 **Chapter 1**

 **DP**

To say that the now 26 year old Danny Fenton and Samantha Manson, now Samantha Fenton, had earned the time they were spending together now was an understatement. Between battling vampires, and ghosts, raising their now three kids, and all the hoopla that came from being the World's Greatest Hero, the times they got to really spend alone together were very few and far between. And this was one of those very too few and very far between days that they could be alone together, and they weren't wasting any time. There had been no reports of vampires over the last week, and no ghosts either. This allowed Danny and Sam to drop their three kids, Cameron, William, and Morgan, off at his parent's house so they could have a date night.

They just got back home from a movie; Danny already forgot which one it was because Sam was giving him The Look as she was unlocking the door. She gave him a small come hither motion with her finger as she went in. Danny followed her, already waiting for the grand finale of their date night. He went in after her to see she was already in her black bra and panties. You never would have guessed she had given birth to twins a year ago, chalk it up to vegetarian diet and a lot of exercise during and after. But it did give her a bigger bust, a small C-cup, and lovely wide hips. "Strip down, Fenton," Sam told him.

Danny didn't waste time as he simply went intangible and let all his clothes fall off, then ran up and grabbed Sam, lifting her up in his powerful arms and carried her to the couch. "You're insatiable," Sam laughed as she kissed him and forced her tongue through his lips. Danny may have been a superhero, but Sam was still the better French kisser as she was soon dominating his tongue. Danny laid on top of her as he slipped his large hand under her soaked panties and quickly inserted two of his fingers in her. Sam moaned into the kiss as his fingers worked their magic. "Don't… you… stop!" Sam managed between moans as he curled his large meaty fingers inside her. At last Sam gave one long deep moan as she came all over her husband's hand.

Sam pushed Danny off her and stood up from the couch, taking off her bra as she stood, then turned around to give him a view of her shapely rear and snatch. She then spun around and licked her way down from his cheek, to his collar bone, his large pecs, down the middle of his abs until she finally gave his rock hard member's tip a small kiss. "Say the magic word," Sam said, looking up in his eyes. "Please," Danny said. "Good boy," Sam said as she licked from his balls to the tip again then opened her mouth and bobbed her head down slowly. Danny moaned in pleasure as his wife pleasured him, it had been too long since they'd had sex; he had to concentrate real hard not to come right then and there. Danny lost track of time, Sam was so good at this. "Sam…slow down or you…get a facial," Danny managed between gulping down air.

At last Sam stopped when he thought he wouldn't be able to take any more and then sat on his lap. Danny kissed and gave her a few love bites all over her neck and shoulders. "On your back," Sam whispered in his ear and Danny adjusted his position so Sam was now on top of his shoulders. She lifted herself up and grabbed his member, then slowly lowered down until his whole length was in her snatch. Sam rolled her hips while Danny grabbed them and moved his own up and down. Their moans filled their house as they got closer and closer. "OH THAT'S IT BABY, THAT'S IT!" Danny yelled as they picked up the pace, Sam's breasts bouncing with her. Sam just moaned louder and louder as she reached her end until finally the screamed out, "YES YES YYYEEESSS!" Danny picked up the pace even more until finally he yelled, "YYYYEEEESSSS!"

Sam lay down as she kissed Danny, "Oh it's been too long," then gave his lower lip a small nibble. When she let him go Danny said, "Maybe we can talk Mom and Dad into keeping the kids for one more day." Right as he said that, Danny's phone went off. Danny sighed, that ringtone meant that his parent's house phone was calling. Danny got up and went to his pants, taking his phone out of his pocket and answered. Just as he hit the answer button he heard a scream on the other end, "DDDAAADDDYYY!" "CAMMIE!" Danny yelled back. "Sweetie what's wrong?!" Danny asked as he set the phone to speaker. He heard William and Morgan crying in the background as his oldest daughter yelled, "TH-there was a man, he was tall like Grandpa, and skinny, and white, and bald. His eyes were red and he came in and bit Grandma and Grandpa told me to run so I ran to Willy and Mo's room and there was screaming and yelling! I opened the door and the man was gone and Grandma and Grandpa gots purple eyes and they're scaring me!"

"I'm coming!" Danny yelled back then turned to Sam, "Get the police and get dressed! Head for your parent's house!" Sam was already getting redressed as Danny went Ghost and flew out the room. _NO NO NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!_ Danny's mind screamed as he broke through the sound barrier and reached his old home. He flew in and saw burn marks from an ecto-blaster and blood everywhere in the living room. The sound of a door being smashed open and his children's screams told him to head for Jazz's old room. _GOD WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!_ Danny flew up and saw his parents and he yelled, "MOM! DAD! STOP!" They turned and Danny saw that his worst fears were realized.

Their glowing purple eyes and grey skin, and the bites taken out of their necks were all the proof Danny needed, yet he still hoped. "Mom, Dad, it's me, Danny!" he yelled out, praying that some part of them was still there. The two things that were once his parents moaned as they slowly shambled over to them. "Mom, Dad, please," Danny begged, more to whatever God was out there than them. His hopes were finally killed as they grabbed him, mouths opening to bite him. Danny quickly grabbed them by the throat and threw them against the wall. He quickly made a copy of himself and the copy went over to the hole in the door. "DADDY!" Cameron cried as she grabbed his leg. "Cammie, we gotta go now," the copy told her as it picked up her still wailing twin siblings.

Cameron followed her Father, clinging to his leg the entire time. "Don't look, Cammie!" Danny ordered, and she shut her eyes. Once the copy was outside it handed over his kids to Sam and said, "Don't let anyone in," and the copy disappeared. Danny focused his ectoplasmic energy and formed collars to hold the ghouls that were once his parents. Danny then took out his phone and called the one person he knew that knew the most about vampires. "Yes?" Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing answered the phone. "Integra, are you absolutely sure that ghouls can't be cured?" he asked her. "Why are you asking this, you know the answer," she told him. "It's my parents, they've been turned," Danny gravely told her. Sir Integra was silent on the other end as she said, "Get your family and friends to the nearest airport, I'm sending my private jet now. Bring your people here to the Mansion as fast as possible, I will protect them. Gather as many clues as you can, then get to the airport. Daniel…there is nothing you can do but release them from this Earth. I'm so sorry."

Danny hung up the phone and looked at the ghouls that had once been his parents. He reached up and lowered his Dad's head enough for him to kiss it, and then did the same with his Mom. "I love you Mom, Dad. Forgive me," he said, and then punched his fist through their chests and crushed their hearts. Jack and Maddie Fenton turned into ash around their son's hands and crumbled to the ground. Ice filled Danny's veins as he flew throughout the house, looking for clues. He made it to his parent's room and saw that it was trashed, even worse than the living room. _They were looking for something,_ Danny realized as he looked through the wreckage. As he checked his Dad's old desk a flash drive fell from it. Danny picked it up and put it in his jumpsuit's pocket.

Danny checked the rest of the house, a numb feeling in his heart; he found nothing else that looked relevant. As he went to leave he saw blood on the door. He looked and saw what looked like a dragon holding an upsides down cross. Danny took a picture of it with his phone and then walked out, ignoring the police sirens and went straight to Sam and their children. "We need to head for the nearest airport, call Tucker, Valerie, and Jazz and tell them and your parents to get their passports; we're going to Hellsing HQ. I'll get our stuff," Danny told her. "Danny, what happened," Sam asked. "I had to kill them," as loud as he could, cursing everything he could think of with each breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hellsing**

Seras Victoria was at a dock in Portsmouth, England, looking for a ghost. Ever since Sir Integra had secured the alliance with Danny Phantom six years ago, Hellsing had expanded to fighting ghosts as well as vampires, going public about the ghost hunting while still keeping vampires secret. There had been reports of a pirate ghost attacking people in Portsmouth; Sir Integra suspected that it was the ghost of the infamous Mary Read. Sir Integra had sent over two squads to go after the ghost of Mary Read, none of the ten men had returned, and their bodies washed ashore the next day. Some had scorch marks from ghost rays, some were stabbed or slashed to death with a saber, and the rest apparently drowned to death. Seras had been sent so as not to risk the lives of any more men.

Seras walked through the port, keeping her Third Eye open, and her right hand on her ecto-blaster as she walked. Suddenly, as she passed a nearby warehouse, she sensed a ghostly presence and looked up. The smell of rum and gunpowder filled the air around the ghost of Mary Read. She stood about 13 centimeters taller than Seras, she had a fairly handsome face, not beautiful, but not ugly, with glowing sea green eyes and black hair, wearing a blood red coat and shirt with many belts holding a saber and four pistols, and finally black pants and boots on her feet, with a blue aura surrounding her. "So, you be the vampire wench I've heard of," the ghost of Mary Read said. Seras just looked at her and pointed her ecto-blaster at the pirate ghost. "You can either come along quietly, or get hurt a lot, and then get sent back to the Ghost Zone. Your choice Mary," Seras told her.

Mary Read then disappeared and the next thing Seras knew, black ghost rays were shooting after her. Using her superior vampiric speed, Seras dodged the blasts, focusing with her Third Eye to find the ghost. She sensed her to her left and above her and fired, striking the pirate in the chest and making her appear. "Not bad," Mary Read said as she drew her saber and charged at Seras. Seras dodged her slashes, Sir Integra had been training with her, Seras knew every technique and trick you could do with a sword. Before Seras could retaliate, Mary kicked her in her chest, cracking her sternum and sending her flying into the air. _She's faster than we gave her credit for,_ Pip said in Seras's mind. Seras ignored the pain as her chest quickly healed and she turned her shadow arm into a pair of wings and flew straight at the ghost.

Mary Read drew her ghostly pistols again and Seras dodged the shots then spun in midair and kicked the pirate ghost hard back into the ground, cracking pavement. Seras floated down and drew her ecto-blaster and fired at the ghost. Mary dodged the blasts then waved her arms. Before Seras knew what was happening, a wave of water from the port slammed into her, breaking her left ribs and leg with the force of the impact. Seras focused on swimming up and burst out of the water then again formed wings to fly out of it. _This explains the drowned soldiers,_ Pip said. _Time to break out our secret weapon?_ Seras suggested. _Take the bitch down,_ Pip responded. The wave of water started to follow after her, and Seras flew to the side to dodge it as her body healed.

She landed on the ground and tried to punch Mary with her right arm. The pirate ghost dodged the attack easily and drew her saber, stabbing Seras in the guts. "Is that all you've got?" the ghost whispered in her ear. "No," Seras said as she grabbed the ghost's coat with her shadow arm and a massive red laser blasted out of it. Mary Read was sent flying back and Pip's arm came out of Seras, holding the ecto-bazooka. "Au revoir sea witch!" Pip crowed as he shot her three more times. Mary Read was too slow to dodge the blasts and was soon down. Pip produced Seras's Fenton Ghost Thermos and sucked the ghost of Mary Read into it. Pip then gave it to her and took out Seras's cell phone, Seras wanted to make sure it was safe for this fight.

Seras called Sir Integra and said, "I got the ghost, it was Mary Read just like you suspected sir." "Head back home as fast as possible, Daniel is coming to the Mansion, he should be here shortly," Sir Integra told her. "Without prior notice?" Seras asked; that wasn't like Danny to arrive without giving them time to prepare. Seras then heard Integra sigh deeply, "A vampire attacked his parents, they were turned into ghouls and he had to kill them. I told him to bring his family and friends here for their protection." "Oh God," Seras whispered. She remembered Maddie and Jack fondly from the few times they met; they didn't deserve to die that way. "I'm on my way," Seras said as she leapt into the air and took flight, turning into a red streak of light as she headed straight for the Hellsing Mansion.

Seras arrived to see soldiers were all marching throughout the grounds and she stopped and floated down to the front gate. "Victoria has returned," one of the four soldiers reported into his radio. The gates opened for her and Seras headed straight into the Mansion, nearly running into Sir Integra as the Hellsing Head walked out. "Sir," Seras saluted barely six inches from her. "Telepathy, now," Sir Integra ordered and Seras focused to talk telepathically with her.

 _Are you alright?_ Integra asked her. _Nothing I won't recover from,_ Seras answered as they walked side by side, Seras noted that Integra had all her guns and saber ready for use. _Do you know how Danny is holding up?_ Seras asked. _Not well from his tone of voice. We need to help him recover from this loss as soon as possible, Daniel texted me a picture that was drawn in blood in his parent's house._ Seras then saw the image of a bloody dragon holding an inverted cross on a door. _There's a conspiracy of vampires out there and they're bold enough to attack the family of one of the most powerful beings in the world. They're either overconfident, or have a terrifyingly large advantage over us,_ Integra telepathically said. Integra then looked at Seras and hastily said, "Seras, get your glove and contacts on now, Samantha's parents are coming and they don't know about vampires." Seras nodded and ran into the Mansion while remaining telepathically connected.

 _I don't think they have that great an advantage. If they did they would have gone after us, or Danny, directly instead of targeting his parents,_ Seras communicated. _I hope you're right,_ Integra communicated back. _What's this now? This isn't like you,_ Seras said. Integra did not respond as she dug out a cigarillo and started smoking it near the front gates. _Integra, please talk to me,_ Seras said, and Integra stopped mid-inhale. The two of them had been an item for almost five years now or at least as much of an item as their circumstances allowed. Seras only called her 'Integra', not 'Sir Integra', 'Sir', or 'Master' when they were in private. _I keep thinking about Millennium, and how much I cocked it all up. I'm terrified that history will repeat itself,_ Integra telepathically replied. Her body language didn't hint at anything that was being 'spoken' between her and Seras.

Seras ran up next to her and saw that no one was looking and gave Integra's hand a small squeeze, _it won't._ A limousine drove up to the front gate, and Danny was flying above it in his Ghost Form. The guards took one look and opened the gates. The limousine drove in and then stopped as twenty soldiers filed in front of it. "My soldiers will escort you from here. Jefferson, take the limousine to the back once all their luggage is out," Integra ordered. Danny turned back into his Human Form and grabbed his and Sam's suitcases while Sam carried their two youngest children. They, Sam's parents, Jazz, Tucker, and Valerie all silently came out of the limousine and let the soldiers escort them to the Mansion, where two soldiers for each person then escorted them to their assigned rooms, Integra and Seras leading the way. As soon as they reached the rooms they would be staying in, Sir Integra turned to her guests and said, "I apologize for how rushed this has had to be. We will try to accommodate you the best we can. Tomorrow morning we will talk, for now, I suggest you all rest." With that said, she headed for her own room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **DP**

Danny woke up while it was still dark, he wasn't sure if it was evening or early morning. He looked around the room that wasn't his, and looked at Sam who was still sleeping soundly. Danny then looked at his oldest daughter, Cameron, sleeping in between them. Cameron had inherited Sam's naturally blonde hair; Sam always dyed it black for her Goth image, and his blue eyes. Danny gave Sam and Cameron kisses before he got off the bed and walked over to his two youngest children. William and Morgan had both inherited his black hair, but you could tell they were different; William had Sam's violet eyes while Morgan had his blue eyes like her sister. They were both wrapped up in each other's arms, sound asleep. Danny remembered how his children were born; he had been there for all three births.

Cameron had been a screaming birth, loud and strong, already with a full head of bright blonde hair. Cammie was always the headstrong one, and the Daddy's Girl, she hadn't stopped screaming until he held her the morning she was born. William and Morgan on the other hand were already so different from each other, like Night and Day, and Danny half suspected it was because they had been born in Night and Day. William was quiet during his birth in the afternoon. He didn't scream, only looked around at the world. Morgan had been born several hours later, even louder than Cameron, as if saying, "I'm here too I count too." Danny returned to the real world and kissed both his younger kids before leaving the room.

Danny headed straight for the Gymnasium he remembered where it was from his numerous visits in the past. He was in nothing but his pajama bottoms when he went in. Danny made a beeline for the heavy bag and stood before it, getting into a proper boxing stance like his Dad had taught him. Danny hit the bag, and hit it, and hit it, and hit it. His punches grew harder as time went on and he didn't stop. He needed to hit something. The echoes of his fists on the bag were drowned out in his mind by the moans of the ghouls that had been his parents, the sound of his children screaming in fear, and hearing the wet squish as his own hands killed his parents. "Dude, do you know what time it is?" Danny heard Tucker asked him from behind him.

"No," Danny said between punches. "Hold on Stallone," Tucker told him. Danny stopped and only then realized how sweaty he was, his fists felt sore, not broken, but it took effort to bend his fingers. Danny sat down on the floor and Tucker sat down beside him. They were opposites now, Danny grew into a giant, Tucker was a head shorter than him now and while he wasn't out of shape, he wasn't winning any beach body contests soon. "Danny, I should have said this before we came here-" "Don't say it, Tuck. I don't want to hear it right now," Danny told him. "Yes you do. Danny, it wasn't your fault," Tucker told him.

Danny looked at him, too tired to be angry at him. Not at his best friend. "Then why do I feel like it is!?" Danny asked. "I keep on thinking about that night, what I could have done, what I should have done years ago, what I shouldn't have done, all of it! I shouldn't have gone public! I should have put them in a safe house, put up some kind of defenses against vampires in their house, something!" Danny tiredly said, his voice barely going above a loud talking tone of voice. Tucker put a hand on his shoulder and told him, "Danny, there's nothing we can do about that now. I learned that when I was Mayor, it's why I quit two years ago. The past is in the past, but we can't mourn now." Tucker felt like a son of a bitch even as he said it. "Right now there are psycho vampires out there trying to do God knows what, and we are going to need you if we're gonna get through this," Tucker told him.

Danny didn't look at him, only clenched his fists even tighter and told him, "Hold the bag, I need to get just a little more out." Tucker held the bag and Danny punched it more. Tucker had to strain his own muscles to keep himself and the bag from flying from the power of Danny's punches. Tucker didn't say anything he only let Danny get all his anger out, while trying not to get knocked out at the same time. Tucker thought, _I feel sorry for anyone that's getting in his way now!_

 **Hellsing**

After breakfast and getting properly dressed, Sir Integra called Danny to her office. "Daniel, I need to see that flash drive now," she told him. Danny put it down on her desk and told her, "I don't know what good it'll do, it could be anything." Sir Integra looked at him and said, "Now is not the time for self-doubts. You found this, and nothing else, correct?" Danny nodded. "Then this must be important for your Father to have hidden it so that none could find it. It might even have the clue to discover who killed your parents," Sir Integra said, then flinched inwardly and looked at Danny. He didn't look back instead he looked out the window behind her.

She opened up the flash drive and gasped in shock. _It can't be!_ She checked the screen again, and her eye did not deceive her. The story matched up with what she knew, she had no doubts at all. "What is it?" Danny asked her. "Your parents found it, or were about to find it," Sir Integra told him. She held her head in her hands, _my family searched for generations, and yet it was them that found it…_ "Integra, what is it?" Danny asked her again. "Get your friends and family, except your in-laws. Have them take care of your children. Everyone needs to hear this," she told him. Danny looked at her but did as he was told. Integra then mentally shouted, _SERAS!_

"What is it!? Are we under attack!?" Seras said out loud, Integra's mental shout woke her up deep in the dungeon. Integra telepathically said, _Get to my office now!_ Then she stayed mentally and physically quiet. Seras arrived first as a shadow that slipped under her door. "Stay in the shadows for now," Sir Integra ordered her. Seras did so just as Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Jazz all marched in and Sam asked, "What's going on?" "This," Sir Integra said as she turned her computer screen around to show the file. In bold underlined letters was the title, **The Staff of Solomon**. "The Staff of Solomon?" Danny asked.

Sir Integra took a deep breath as she said, "The Staff of Solomon, an ancient weapon against the forces of evil, said to be even older than the Earth itself. Brought into the world through forgotten magic by pagan priests, it was used for centuries by priests of Ancient Egypt's cat goddess Bast in their rituals. Legend has it that the children of Israel took it with them when they left Egypt's captivity, and that it was the same staff the prophet Moses used for his miracles. It was passed down from prophet to prophet until at last it was given to King Solomon, who used it to drive out demons and other monsters from his lands. It was then lost during the Babylonian captivity, and rediscovered by an African shaman known as N'Longa, in the sixteenth century A.D.

"N'Longa knew not what a powerful artifact he had, and he gave the Staff to one of the greatest heroes to ever live, Solomon Kane!" Sir Integra paused to let everyone digest this information. "Wait wait wait, Solomon Kane? Didn't they make a move about that a few years ago?" Valerie pointed out. "Yeah, are you seriously telling us that he was real?" Jazz asked Sir Integra. Sir Integra looked at them and said, "Yes indeed he was real, one of the greatest warriors for humanity against the darkness." They weren't convinced so Integra finally sighed and said, "Is that really so hard to believe in a world where vampires, werewolves, ghosts, and a superhero are real?"

"Had to bring me up," Danny muttered. "Alright, so did he really save England from the forces of Hell?" Jazz asked, still not convinced. "That was an exaggeration. Kane battled many individual creatures, and human evils, throughout the world during his lifetime. Oftentimes his travels led him to Africa, where N'Longa enlisted his help to kill a rival wizard. For his help, N'Longa gave him the Staff of Solomon, which Kane used to battle a hive of vampires in Africa. Solomon Kane did many things in the name of God and for the greater good of humanity against the forces of evil, but we do not know when or how he died. The records my family managed to obtain over the years show that he was last seen with the Staff going back to Africa, and that's where all we obtained was legend and myth," Sir Integra explained.

"Are you telling me that the vampire killed my parents for this Staff?" Danny coldly asked. Jazz had a similar look in her eyes. "Yes. The Staff of Solomon was powerful, the records show that even mindless ghouls were afraid of it, it could kill any supernatural creature, in our hands it could help us destroy their evil stain once and for all," Sir Integra said. "Now all we need to do is find out what that symbol means," Danny said, his eyes glowing green.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hellsing**

For the rest of the day Integra, Danny, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and Valerie were busy going through Hellsing's hardcopy records in the Library, looking for anything to do with the dragon symbol. The records were not saved digitally for fear of them being hacked or corrupted in some way. Integra didn't say anything, but looking through the old records and books gave her a small sense of nostalgia from when Alucard and Walter taught her about vampires using them. For hours the group searched, until around twelve in the afternoon they stopped for lunch. "Damn it!" Danny cursed as they walked out. "Why can't we just have the food brought into the…" he stopped when Sir Integra glared at him. She slowly, clearly, and threateningly said, "No one brings anything that can stain those records into the Library. Not my soldiers, not my staff, not you, not me, not even Alucard or Seras can bring food or drink in there. Those records are irreplaceable; some books in the Library are dated from before the time of William the Conqueror. If ANY damage befell them…"

She left the threat hanging in the air and let their imaginations fill in the rest for her. The six of them all marched to the dining halls, where Sam's parents waited for them with Sam and Danny's children. "There you are! We've been waiting for you. Samantha, you need to take care of your kids. We know this is important work, but they need you," Pamela told her daughter. "Okay, okay Mom," Sam said as she took William and Morgan from her parents. "So were they really that bad?" Danny asked them. "Well, no," Jeremy admitted, "Aside from the normal baby stuff, they're all little angels…but, Cameron is so…quiet." Everyone turned their attention to her and Cameron looked back at them quietly.

"Cammie," Danny said, "Are you okay?" The oldest Fenton child looked at him and said, "Where are Grandma and Grandpa Fenton?" "Can you give us a minute?" Danny asked, then took Cammie and went out of the cafeteria. Integra simply ordered for lunch to be brought to everyone and they all waited for Danny. After thirty minutes he came back, holding a sleeping Cameron. "What happened?" Jazz asked. "I told her that Mom and Dad are in Heaven now. She cried herself to sleep," Danny told them. "I'm not surprised," Integra said as Danny went to put Cameron to bed and get baby food for the twins. "What did happen to them?" Pamela asked. Everyone was silent, until at last Sir Integra said, "They were murdered by enemies of your son-in-law. That's all you need to know." "That's not an answer," Jeremy pointed out. "That's all I will say on the matter," Sir Integra told him.

They all finally ate once Danny and Sam came back and fed the twins then set them down for a nap with Cameron. Sam decided to stay with her children while Danny, Tucker, Jazz, Valerie, and Sir Integra went back to the Library to continue the search. After two hours of searching Integra cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders when suddenly Valerie yelled, "I found it!" "Bring it here," Sir Integra told her and Valerie brought the book. It was one of the books written by her great-grandfather, Abraham van Helsing himself. "This is it, right?" Valerie asked as the page was opened to an ink drawing of a dragon holding an upside down cross. "I can't read it, what is this, Latin?" Valerie said. Everyone looked at the old book while Sir Integra quietly read it. "Yes, this is Latin. Abraham van Helsing wrote all his notes in Latin, he wanted to make sure that only an educated person could read what he wrote," Sir Integra told them.

"You can translate it, right?" Jazz asked her. "Yes, give me a moment," Sir Integra told her, then turned back a few yellowed pages. After reading the pages Sir Integra said, "I have it. This symbol was a symbol of an ancient clan of vampires that had haunted the woods of Germany. They called themselves the Ordo Draco, sloppy Latin for 'Order of the Dragon'. According to this, they were the first vampires my Great-Grandfather fought. He hunted them down over a period of five years, believing he had killed all of them, their ghouls, and their human servants as well." "Even the humans?" Danny asked. Sir Integra nodded, "Yes, these humans willingly served vampires in the hopes that they would be rewarded with eternal life." Integra snorted derisively at this. "So, could they have come back?" Tucker asked. Sir Integra sat silently before she answered, "Yes, it is possible. I just hope that they're not as powerful as I fear."

They spent the rest of the day looking for any more records of the Ordo Draco, and found nothing more in the written records. Integra suggested they all take a break once the sun set over the horizon, and everyone agreed with her. She decided to go down to the dungeons and wake up Seras; she had gone back to sleep after Integra told everyone about the Staff of Solomon. Integra entered her room and opened the door. She walked up to Seras's coffin and loudly knocked on the lid. The coffin opened up to show Seras in her blue pajamas. The Draculina gave a loud yawn and drowsily looked at her, "Good evening Integra." "Good evening Seras," Integra told her and sat down on one of the two chairs in the room. Seras got up and stretched her back till she was almost at a right angle, showing off the curves of her body as she then leaned forward to touch the floor with her palms. "So, what's happened?" Seras asked.

Integra told her about their investigations into the Ordo Draco while Seras took a shower; Integra had to yell to be heard. Seras stepped out and dried herself off before shadows swirled around her naked body and turned into her red uniform. "So, what's our next move?" Seras asked when Integra was done talking. "I'm not sure. We could go after the Staff of Solomon, or we could try to find the Ordo Draco. The Staff could be their main objective, or it could be merely a distraction, or a secondary objective of theirs. The problem is that we don't have enough data," Integra admitted, and rolled her shoulders and rubbed her neck in agitation. "Do you want me to give you a massage? It's been a few months since the last time you had one," Seras suggested. Ever since they had gotten involved, Seras had been giving Integra semi-regular massages every few months, it was one of the talents she had gotten from Captain Pip Bernadotte. "Please," Integra said as she took off her coat and undershirt.

Integra leaned on Seras's computer desk as Seras started on her neck. "Good Lord, how do you manage to get all these knots in your neck?" Seras asked as she started. One of the advantages of vampire strength, she could squeeze and apply just enough pressure to untangle any problem areas. Integra sighed in relief as her neck popped and the tension in her neck was released while Seras moved on to her shoulders. "We have several options, we could wait for them to make another move, we could go after the Staff, or the-EEEEE!" Integra had to stop as Seras's hands got rid of a particularly troublesome knot in the middle of her back. Integra continued, "Or we could go after them directly or both. The only problem is that could leave them or their human servants to go after the Staff, and possibly destroy it. Or we could split up our resources, go after the Ordo Draco here while at the same time send a team to look for the Staff and get it before they do."

The two of them were silent for several minutes while Seras finished giving her massage and Integra mulled over her options. Once Seras was finished Integra redressed herself and took out a cigarillo and started smoking. "What do you think we should do?" she finally asked Seras halfway through her cigarillo. Seras took a minute to think before she answered, "I think we should divide and conquer. Send me and Danny after the Staff, that way if the Ordo Draco does make a move, we can come back to England and use it to stop them. Danny can fly us back if he has to, last year he broke the sound barrier!" Seras suggested, feeling slightly envious, she wasn't faster than sound in the air, only on the ground.

"That sounds like a good idea, I'll go make the arrangements," Integra said. She then moved closer to Seras and cupped her cheek, "Consider this for good luck." She gave Seras a kiss on the lips, and time seemed to stop for a moment.

Then it restarted when the door to Seras's room opened and Danny said, "Seras you uu-UUU!?" Seras and Integra stopped to look at him, and he looked back, they all had a deer-in-the-headlights look. "Sorry," Danny said, and walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **DP**

 _What the Hell?_ Went through Danny's head as he walked off at a very fast pace. As he walked though, the scene played out in his head, and his thoughts returned to the deaths of his parents. _WHAT THE HELL!?_ Anger started to slowly flow through him as he continued walking. He felt…he didn't know how to describe it, betrayed was too strong, but he still felt wronged by them somehow. _We have work to do and they're making out?!_ Danny made it back to the ground level and heard Seras call, "Danny, hold on!" "What?" Danny asked, trying to keep a lid on his emotions, remembering that he only knew what he did thanks to Seras and Integra. "Look, I know this looks bad, but we really did discuss our next course of action," Seras told him. "It seemed to me that the next course of action would lead to bed," Danny said. "That's not funny, and can you please not say that so loudly," Seras said, lowering her voice.

She then continued, "Yes, we've been in a relationship for about five, almost six years now, but we're going slow. You need to keep this a secret, even from Sam if you can manage. If the wrong people learn about this, it could mean the end of Hellsing." Danny took a deep breath, reminding himself that Seras was on his side, she was one of his friends, and told her, "Okay. What's the plan?"

 **Hellsing**

After telling Danny what Integra had planned, Seras went into the shadows to patrol the Hellsing Mansion. Everything was in order; their guests were all settled into various areas. Tucker and Valerie were at the shooting range, Danny was tucking his children into bed, and Jazz was doing research online on her laptop and scouring the Hellsing Records as well, while Pamela and Jeremy Manson were trying to get some sleep. That left Sam, who wasn't in the Mansion itself. Seras materialized from the shadows outside on the balcony of the Mansion and immediately summoned Pip. "Take over while I fly over the grounds," Seras told her familiar. "Ah the un-life of a disembodied spirit is a long and cruel one," Pip melodramatically proclaimed as he separated from Seras and merged with the shadows of the Mansion. Seras's shadows formed wings and she flew up, doing a flyby of the grounds.

Seras saw soldiers marching throughout the grounds on patrol, even spotting two jeeps driving around as well. She flew over for five minutes before spotting Sam at the South end of the grounds, surrounded by soldiers. Seras flew down to them and said, "Good evening Sam." "Evening, Seras," Sam said in a distracted tone of voice. Seras looked at the guards and told them, "I'll handle this; you can go get a coffee or something. If Sir Integra asks, just tell her I took over." The soldiers nodded at this and went back to the Mansion while Seras walked with Sam. The two women were quiet for a while, Seras wondering the whole time why Sam was out here instead of tucking in her kids with Danny.

"Danny told me what Sir Integra is planning," Sam finally said after several long minutes. "I thought he would. Are you…alright with it?" Seras asked. Sam gave a small laugh and said, "It's not really up to me now is it. It's all up to the Queen Cyclops now isn't it?" "That's not very nice to say about someone that took you into her home, fed you, and is right now guarding you, your friends, and family," Seras said, feeling more than a little annoyed at the comment. "Yeah, well I really don't care," Sam said as she turned to walk back to the Mansion.

Seras followed her and asked, "What's wrong?" Sam stopped and looked at her as if Seras had just said the dumbest thing ever. "Seriously!? My Mother and Father-in-law were turned into zombies; Danny had to kill his own parents to save our kids, and now the Head Bitch of Vampire Hunting expects him to go out to some place in the middle of God knows where, facing who knows what, all to go after some crummy old staff that's probably termite crap by now, and all the while there's a fucking ancient vampire conspiracy after everyone I care about! Are you really as dumb as you look!?" Sam yelled. Seras angrily stood in front of her and said, "And you think this is our fault!? We warned you about all this, we told you that you didn't want to know, but you, Little Miss Modern American Woman just HAD to show us Stuffy English Bitches what vampire hunting was all about! Integra told you that this was the War of the Damned, and she meant it. This whole situation is Hell where we face the worst things that ever existed every night, watching as men and women and children die if we fail. Do you really think I like this?! Do you really think that every morning when the Sun burns that much hotter on my skin, when I can smell the blood pumping from the humans I'm with, when I see the victims, that I don't wish that I had just died seventeen years ago?!"

"You don't get it! Danny isn't ready for this! I haven't seen him like this in years. He's angry, so damn angry. When he gets angry, his powers go out of control. What if he gets in a fight and accidentally nukes a city with a stray ghost ray?! Or God forbid, he uses his Ghostly Wail?! You haven't lived with him, Seras, neither has Integra, you don't know how powerful he's gotten over the years. I am terrified of what he's capable of now that he's out for vengeance, he might actually turn evil from this!" Sam yelled back at Seras. The two of them, mortal woman and Draculina looked at each other. Seras at last spoke when she saw Sam had nothing left to say, "I won't let him become that. He made me promise to not let him become a monster, and I will keep that promise." "How? By killing him?" Sam asked in response.

Seras didn't answer the question, and that was all the answer Sam needed. "I don't think you can now, Seras, the best you can maybe do is mutually ensured destruction. And what's even worse is that I don't know what scares me more, the thought of him dying, or the thought of him becoming evil," Sam said. Seras nodded and told her, "Neither of us knows what will happen. Sam, we need to trust in Danny, we need to trust in his love for you, for Jazz, Tucker, Valerie, your parents, and your children. I saw how Danny was with them, he will never do anything to hurt them; we need to trust that he won't let himself become a monster." They spoke no more, and went back into the Mansion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **DP**

Danny woke up the next morning to see that Sam was already up and looking out a window. "Hey," Danny quietly said so their kids wouldn't wake up. Sam looked at him and said, "Danny." "I'm going, Sam. I won't change my mind," he told her as he got up gently to not wake up Cameron. Sam sighed at this, "Danny, I'm afraid." He looked at his wife and remembered all that they had been through. She hadn't admitted that she was scared in a long time. "I'm going to be alright, and I got Seras backing me up in case it is too much for me to handle," Danny assured her. Sam shook her head, "It isn't that. Danny, you're so angry now, you know what you're like when you're angry. Please," Sam put her hand over his heart, "Don't forget about what you still have." "I won't," Danny said, putting his hand over hers and giving her a kiss, "I promise."

The two of them got up and showered. Before getting dressed, Sam dyed Danny's hair to a light brown. Sir Integra's plan was that Danny and Seras would go in disguise as brother and sister to Mandera, Kenya, according to his Dad's research that was the city nearest the area where Solomon Kane was last seen. His notes said that he suspected that the Staff may be located to the Southwest of Mandera, in the more arid regions of Kenya. They would go there as tourists, an archaeological dig had been started in the same region, but after a dozen suspicious deaths was called off. If ever there was a sign of something going on, it was that. Sam at last was done dying his hair and Danny looked at himself in the mirror. "Now to put on the belly," Danny said. Even dyed hair wouldn't be enough to disguise him; he was too tall and muscular. But add a gut and he wouldn't look like well, him at least.

He put on a gaudy red Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts with long socks and sneakers. He couldn't look more like a tourist if he had the word tattooed on his forehead. Cameron woke up that time and groggily said, "Why's Daddy fat?" "It's a disguise," Danny told her, "So that the bad guys won't know who I am when I get to Kenya." Cameron looked at him and laughed. "You look silly!" Danny smiled at her and got on the bed to tickle her. Sam watched them together and silently prayed, _Please God, don't let him change from this…_

 **Hellsing**

Seras was not happy about waking up in the daytime. Nonetheless she got ready for her mission. Seras couldn't change her body like Alucard could, meaning she'd have to use more mundane methods. Seras went into her shower and after getting clean dyed her hair dark brown. She then grabbed a pack of bandages and took in a deep breath, and wrapped the bandages tightly around her chest, compressing her breasts to make herself look more like a b-cup than her natural e-cup. She then grabbed a false stomach that was more padded on the sides, to make her waist look thicker and wrapped them onto her body. She then put on the new prosthetic glove and put it over her shadow arm. Seras completed the disguise with blue contacts and a pair of thick rimmed glasses with sunglass lenses attached on hinges. She then focused on her clothes, changing her shadows into a red buttoned up t-shirt with white khaki pants and black sneakers.

 _So, we're going to take the coffin in the way normal people do,_ Pip observed. _Yes_ , Seras responded, _the disguise needs us to look like tourists/amateur archaeologists, the coffin will be disguised as a box holding our tools_. Seras heard a knock and said, "Come in." Two soldiers entered, one had a brown moustache. The one with the moustache looked at her and said, "Sir Integra would like to see you." Seras nodded and walked through the Mansion, watching as the soldiers took her coffin out of her room. She marched to Sir Integra's office; the knight was standing in front of her desk. Integra took a minute to look at Seras's disguise, "Glasses are a cute look for you."

Integra then walked closer to her and noted that the door was shut before telling her, "Seras, this could be dangerous. I don't know how the Staff of Solomon will affect you. You might not be able to touch it, for all I know you will evaporate once you even touch it." "I never planned on doing that. I only agreed to this because I knew someone would have to watch Danny's back while we went out. I just hope that you're wrong about the Ordo Draco being ready for whatever it is they're planning," Seras responded. "All the same, be careful. We don't know enough about this modern Ordo Draco, they could be as powerful as Alucard as far as we know," Integra told her. She then surprised Seras by wrapping her in a hug. Seras hugged her back, "If the Staff is as powerful as you think, it should even the odds a little."

Integra looked her in the eyes and let go of her. The two of them then marched out into the front on the Mansion where a limousine waited for them; Seras brought the sunglass lenses down to protect her eyes while they waited for Danny.

Danny, Sam, Jazz, Valerie, and Tucker soon arrived, with Danny carrying Cameron in his right shoulder and his suitcase in his left hand. The six of them took a minute to look at Seras, "Ms. Seras looks smarter," Cameron commented. Danny looked up at his oldest daughter and told her, "Okay Cammie, you gotta be good while I'm gone, okay?" Cameron didn't sound so confident anymore as he started to lift her off his shoulder. Cameron hugged him around his neck, "Bye Daddy." Sam took her daughter and Danny gave her one last kiss before turning to his Sister. Jazz hugged him and said, "Be careful little brother." Valerie told him, "Don't let those bloodsuckers get you." Tucker and he shared a hug and Tucker told him, "Give them Hell.". His goodbyes said, Danny walked over and into the limousine. The vehicle took off and headed straight for the airport.

During the ride Danny didn't say anything; the air seemed thick with anticipation as the limo headed for London Stansted Airport. Seras couldn't help but feel nervous as they went, you could almost physically feel the broiling emotions radiating off of Danny. It was a small relief when they finally made it to the Airport. The driver helped Danny move Seras's disguised coffin while Seras got hers and Danny's suitcases. Security stopped them then let them pass when their luggage passed inspection. Danny and Seras then marched into the plane. Danny still remained quiet the whole time. Seras was creeped out by the spectacle, Danny wasn't usually so stoic and quiet; it was like the calm before the storm.

"Danny, they're going to be alright, Sir Integra won't let anything happen to them while she still draws breath," Seras told him. Danny only nodded and looked out the window as the plane took off. Seras saw the passing stewardess and asked for a Bloody Mary, and they didn't talk for the rest of the flight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **DP**

 ** _Hellsing Mansion, England_**

As soon as the limo was out of sight, Sam took Cameron back inside. After getting her daughter dressed and feeding her two younger children their breakfast, Sam watched over her three kids while they played in the large guest room. Cameron was busy drawing pictures in a big notebook she got for her birthday while William and Morgan played with their stuffed animals. Morgan had an already worn green tiger that she liked to wave in the air while William had a slightly less abused blue puppy dog that he was hugging closely. Sam sat down with her twins and said, "Do you like Tiger?" with a smile. "Gaa!" Morgan happily said and waved her stuffed animal even more. "How's your puppy?" Sam then asked William, who smiled and hugged it tighter.

Sam played with her three kids until around lunchtime. After lunch she set them down for their nap, and after seeing they were tucked in headed for Sir Integra's office. She found the female knight typing away at the computer on her desk. She acknowledged Sam's arrival by saying, "It's rude not to knock before entering." "Is this really the time for that crap?" Sam bluntly asked her. "Niceties should always be observed when not in mortal danger," Integra said, all the while her eye never left the computer. Sam walked up to her desk and said, "Bull." For five minutes neither woman spoke, the only sounds being made were Sir Integra typing on the keyboard before she finally said, "What is it you want?"

"I wanted to know how your search was going," Sam answered. "Poorly. I haven't found many instances of pictures showing a dragon holding an inverted cross, and of those few I've seen, they're all the wrong style," Sir Integra informed her. The knight then took off her glasses and rubbed her eye before getting up. "Where are you going?" Sam asked. "The firing range," Sir Integra told her. Sam followed her to the firing range; she needed to shoot something too. When they finally reached the range Sir Integra loaned Sam a pistol and they stood side by side. After emptying their clips they shot three more targets each before Sir Integra asked, "Do you think your friend Mr. Foley can help speed up the search?" "Yeah, I think he can," Sam responded. After they both shot another target each Sir Integra asked, "How was Daniel holding up? Seras told me you were worried about him."

After emptying her clip Sam nodded, "He's not acting like himself. He acts happy around the kids so they don't worry, but when they're not in the room he clams up. He's not talking to me like he usually does. Integra, I wasn't lying when I said that he could turn evil from this, he's blocking himself off, and Tucker told me about how he nearly destroyed your heavy bag yesterday." "He did destroy it," Sir Integra informed her, "When one of my soldiers went to work on it, the bag burst open on the first punch." Sam stopped shooting and looked at her. Sir Integra looked back at her and said, "I know that this isn't the best time for him, but we can't afford to mourn right now. We're dealing with an enemy that was bold enough to taunt a lion like him; we need all available assets ready to fight." Sir Integra and Sam got out of the firing range; Sam noted with some jealousy that Sir Integra was a better shot than her before leaving. They then went into the room assigned for Tucker and Sir Integra knocked on the door.

Tucker answered and said, "I knew you guys would call on me. What took you so long?" "Can you really make the search for the Ordo Draco easier?" Sir Integra asked. Tucker walked past her and said, "Sure thing, just show me to your computer." Sir Integra led the computer geek to her office and computer. "Whoa, dinosaur," Tucker said as he inspected her computer. "It's gotten the job done," Sir Integra said, with a small sliver of wounded pride in her tone. Tucker took out his PDA and a wire from his pocket and connected his PDA to Sir Integra's computer. Sir Integra and Sam watched as he tapped on the screen of the PDA while some small beeps sounded from the device.

"Alright, so it's not as bad as I thought, this should take about ten minutes to download to your computer," Tucker informed them. "What is it that you've done? I need to know what to tell my superiors," Sir Integra asked him. "I'm updating the software, adding a few gigabytes of extra RAM, and uploading a program that looks for the symbol of the Ordo Draco in public records. If anyone has used it, it'll find them," Tucker told them. That's when a thought occurred to Sam, "Where're Jazz and Valerie?" I haven't seen them since Danny left." "I last saw Jazz in the Library and Valerie is up in the air with her hover board surveying London," Tucker told her. Suddenly, they heard a loud scream, "CAMMIE!" Sam yelled and ran to her room with Tucker and Sir Integra following close behind.

They burst in through the door to Sam and Danny's room to see that Cammie was screaming in bed. "Cammie!" Sam yelled and Cameron started to cry. "MOMMY!" "Shhh…its okay baby, it was only a nightmare, it wasn't real…shhh…" Sam held her daughter and tried to comfort her. "It it was so scary, there were so many red eyed monsters, and they ate you and Daddy and Aunt Jazz…" Cameron sobbed. William and Morgan started crying too and Sam's own parents came in, "What happened?" asked Pamela. "It was just a nightmare," Sam told her. Pamela took William and Jeremy took Morgan as they calmed down the screaming toddlers.

"Cammie, look at me," Sam told her daughter, and Cameron looked up at her mother's eyes. "No monsters are going to eat us, okay? Your Daddy is so strong, he'll blast them to bits before they get close to him, and he will never let anything bad happen to us, okay?" "O…okay," Cameron shakily said. "It's about time for you nap to be over anyway," Sam said and turned to Sir Integra, "Do you have anything for a snack?" The look on Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingate Hellsing's face was almost priceless, like she couldn't figure out how to say, 'Are you kidding me?' and 'I'm sorry, not really' into one emotion. "I…can have Jefferson get something…" she mumbled in answer and left without another word.

 **Hellsing**

 ** _Mandera, Kenya_**

The plane finally touched down in Mandera. Seras and Danny both managed to take their luggage; and her coffin out with little difficulty. Her coffin was disguised as a regular crate holding various pieces of archaeological equipment. There really was a lot of archaeological equipment, and parts for Seras's .577 Leto Auto handgun and several clips of ammo hidden within some of the pieces of equipment. "Alright, we need to find that hotel Integra said she reserved for us, 'Furaha Twiga'," Seras said as they got out of Mandera Airport. They saw a taxi waiting for them and walked up to it. The driver was a tall black man only an inch shorter than Danny who looked very thin. They got closer to him and saw that his face looked like a mixture of young and old, you couldn't tell if he was in his thirties or sixties. The driver saw them and gave a large smile, "Good afternoon folks, welcome to Mandera. Where would you like to go, Mr…?"

Danny noted that he had a very strange accent before he answered, "Hi, I'm David Towers, this is my sister, Sarah," Danny introduced himself and Seras as he shook the driver's hand. "We're archaeologists, heard about a dig over in the Southwest of here and figured we should check it out," Seras said as the driver shook her hand too. "Alright, where are you staying?" the driver asked. "The Furaha Twiga hotel," Danny said while the driver helped them get their luggage in his trunk. "That box will have to go on the roof, let me get my rope," the driver said and got out some rope from his trunk. Danny and the driver tied down Seras's coffin on top of the taxi. "Alright now, we're ready to go," the driver said and Seras and Danny got in the back of the taxi.

As the taxi drove through Mandera the driver said, "So, have you heard about the rumors about that dig?" "Rumors?" Seras asked, acting dumber than she was. "Yeah, they say that the dig is cursed. Fourteen people died there over two weeks, one a day, like a horror movie. All of them just up and disappeared, then the next day their bodies were found, no heads," the driver told them. "Spooky," Danny said. "So, you still want to go there? If not I understand, I wouldn't come within 30 meters of that place, it's got bad juju all around it," the driver told them. "We're not afraid; we've been through London after Manchester United lost a game, after that, we can live through anything," Seras said, trying to sound a little frightened. The driver laughed, "Good answer. I never really cared much for football myself, I always preferred rugby, but anyway, here we are, The Happy Giraffe." The driver helped them get their luggage and Danny asked him, "How much?" "Ten dollars American, or seven Euro," the driver said, and Danny paid him in Euros. "Thank you for your business Mr. Tower, and if you need a taxi, just call me on this number," the driver said as he handed Danny a card out of his pocket.

The card said, 'Nathaniel Ongala, For Good Service Kwa Huduma Mwema, (254)563-1316'. Nathaniel Ongala gave them one last wave and drove off. Danny and Seras signed in and went to their room. Once in the room they put up the 'Do Not Disturb' sign and Seras took all the equipment out of her disguised coffin. "Wake me up once it's dark," Seras said. Danny nodded, and Seras went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **DP**

 ** _Mandera, Kenya_**

While Seras slept, Danny watched the small TV in the room, turned on to the News. Most of it was local news related to the economy, health, upcoming events in Mandera and the rest of Kenya. Just as the sun set however, there was an International Story. "There is still no word on the whereabouts of Daniel Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom, the Savior of the Earth. He was last seen leaving his home city of Amity Park, Indiana in the United States after leaving the scene of a violent altercation in his parent's home. Neither Danny Phantom or his parents have been seen since, leaving a great mystery as to what happened," the reporter said. Then it turned to footage from two 'talking heads', so called 'Commentators' whose mouths worked faster than their brains.

One was on his side and saying that Danny must be in fear of his life and has moved his family and friends to a safer location, while another questioned if Danny himself was responsible for his parent's deaths. Danny turned the TV off; it was that or blast it to pieces. The sun finally set and Seras sat up from her coffin, "Any word on what happened at the site?" she asked. Danny was silent while Seras got out of her coffin. "Really? You didn't think to go around and ask?" Seras asked. "No, I didn't want to leave you defenseless in case the Ordo Draco showed up, and aside from that, I have no idea where anything is here," Danny pointed out. Seras nodded, "Oh yeah, right. Sorry. Anything on the News?" Seras asked as she dug her toiletries out of her suitcase, it only had those and blood packs.

"Nothing on the site, though there are people talking about me," Danny told her. Seras went into the shower and came out in her disguise, "Alright, let's go, you got the gear?" "Yeah," Danny said as he dug out some of the bags to hold anything they found from Seras's disguised coffin while she assembled her handgun. After she got her weapon ready and ammo, Danny went Ghost, his disguise disappeared under the white circles of light as it was replaced with his black jumpsuit with white belt, boots, and gloves and symbol on his chest, and his hair turned white and eyes glowed green. Danny held Seras in one hand and the bags in the other as he turned invisible and then phased from the ceiling to the open sky.

He flew in a Southwest direction from there, and soon was over an arid desert at night. Four several hours he flew around, looking carefully for the excavation site. He at last saw it; it was hard to miss the large hole in the ground and tall gates around it. Danny floated down and looked around. No one was there that he could tell. "Seras, you smell anything?" he asked. "Only animals," Seras said, then closed her eyes. After five minutes she shivered and said, "There's something down there, deep down in some tunnels I felt. It was so strange, I felt…light, a terrible, wonderful, burning light…" "That sounds about right to me," Danny said and flew down the hole. Seras and Danny soon found themselves in a tunnel. Danny floated down, ready to phase through the floor, when he stopped! _That's not supposed to happen!_ Danny thought, then tried again.

He couldn't phase through the floor! "This is weird," Danny said and made his hand glow to look at the floor. It was covered in strange symbols, all carved in the red stone he could now see the tunnel was made of. "I can't phase through it," Danny said. He then blasted a ghost ray from his finger at the rock. Danny barely dodged just in time as the ghost ray flew back at him and shot off past him and up into the night sky. "How is this possible?" Seras asked. "Solomon Kane fought monsters, didn't he? Maybe he wanted to make sure that no monsters could get to his Staff the easy way?" Danny asked and punched at the rock. "Guh," he grunted, it was like if a human tried to punch solid rock. Seras raised her right leg and kicked at the rock herself and shivered, "Ow!" She then took out her cell phone and snapped pictures around the tunnel, "These must be special symbols to weaken vampires and ghosts or something. They're like the symbols Father Alexander Anderson's blessed bayonets had on them."

She then pressed a few buttons on her phone and said, "We should head back, this complicates things." "But we could be wasting time!" Danny yelled. "Better that than us getting killed!" Seras yelled back at him. Danny glared at her, but nonetheless picked her up and invisibly flew back to their hotel. Once they were in the room Danny turned back into his Human Form and punched the doorway to the bathroom. "Danny, calm down, getting angry isn't going to help us now," Seras tried to tell him and he turned to her and said, "Do you have any idea what it's like?" He didn't say it loudly, only quietly, and intensely. He then walked closer to her, Seras was beginning to realize how much larger he was than her, but she stood her ground. "Do you have any idea what it's like to know that your parents are dead because of you? To know that you had to be the one to kill them?"

Seras looked him in the eyes and said, "I know what it's like to watch your parents die." Danny stopped, that one stopped him. He sighed and sat on the bed and Seras sat on it opposite him, their backs to each other. At last Danny asked, "How did it happen?" Seras sighed, "I was seven years old when it happened. My Father was a policeman, he went undercover in a gang that was starting to make waves; they called themselves the Roundheads after Cromwell's supporters. They found him out. My Mum hid me in the closet, but I saw it happen through doors as they shot them in the head.

"I…snapped. I ran out of the closet and grabbed a fork, and stabbed one of them in the eye. The other one shot me in the stomach. I didn't lose consciousness, and I could only watch as they raped my Mother's corpse," Seras finally stopped as bloody tears poured out of her eyes. "Seras…I…I'm sorry. But, this…rage, it won't go away," Danny told her. Seras nodded, "It won't go away for a long time, but you need to control it. If you don't learn to control that fire it will burn you too." Seras then wiped her tears and Danny heard her press some buttons, "I sent the pictures to Sir Integra, she might be able to tell us what to do next."

 **Hellsing**

 ** _Hellsing Mansion, England_**

"I got something!" Tucker excitedly yelled. "What is it?" Sir Integra asked him. "I found one example of that symbol, here in the United Kingdom, Wales to be precise," Tucker told her as he showed her the computer screen. She could not believe what she was seeing, "You can't be serious. A bloody nightclub is a base for the Ordo Draco." "Technology doesn't lie, it's the exact same symbol," Tucker told her as he brought up the picture Danny took on the screen. Aside from the smears and the blood dripping from the symbol Danny photographed, it was exactly the same. "It's so damn cliché though," Sir Integra said as she lit a cigarillo, she was getting a headache already at the thought that such an audacious cliché was actually real. "Well, so is a sexy vampire girl, and an American superhero," Tucker pointed out.

"Touché. Very well, but we can't just go charging in, we need to see if it really is a vampire nest first, and then if it really is a vampire nest, then we can move in," Sir Integra pointed out. "How quickly can you make small cameras, ones that can be disguised as jewelry or buttons?" she then asked Tucker. "Give me a few hours and any tech you got in here, and I can do it," he told her. Just as he said this Sir Integra's phone went off. She answered and saw pictures had been texted to her of a red stone wall and floor covered in symbols. The text message that came with the pictures said, 'Unknown symbols found at site. Renders vampire and ghost powers null, can't phase through, blast through, or punch through. How should we proceed?' _Those symbols look familiar_ , Integra thought, then pressed a button on her desk. He butler, Jefferson, came in and she told him, "Take Mr. Foley to our Electronic Surveillance room and the Workshop, give him anything he asks within reason."

Jefferson nodded and escorted Tucker out while Sir Integra made her way to the Library. Inside the Library she saw that Jazz was looking up something along with Valerie. "Good, you're here," Sir Integra said as she walked up to them and snuffed out her cigarillo in a nearby ashtray, "I need your help." She then showed them the pictures. "In the Symbology section is a book that translates these arcane symbols. Daniel and Seras found them at the site where we believe the Staff is located, but these symbols are nullifying their powers. Before I tell Seras how to proceed, we need to learn what else they should expect so that they can go in with their eyes open," Sir Integra told them as she directed them to the right section of the Library. "Alright ladies, grab as many books as you can carry," Sir Integra said as they reached the right shelves, "This may take awhile."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Hellsing**

 _ **Hellsing Mansion, England**_

For hours Integra, Jazz, and Valerie searched, the Symbology section had three four meters high by three meter wide shelves, all of them packed with books. Sir Integra had to stand up and stretch her neck when she heard a sound. She immediately looked around and saw no one. _We three are the only ones here…_ Integra at last unbuttoned her overcoat and got ready to use one of her four pistols as she said, "I know you're here, so you better come out now. She heard another noise, and motioned for Jazz and Valerie to follow her. They walked over to the back of the Library, where the Records of Hellsing History were. Integra heard a small voice around the corner of a shelf and got her hand on a gun. She turned around, ready to fire, when she saw Samantha and Daniel's daughter standing there, wide eyed and looking like she was about to wet herself at the sight of the gun.

"Cammie!?" Valerie and Jazz both yelled in surprise. Integra put the gun back in her shoulder holster and said, "What are you doing here?" _A better question would be how the Hell she got here._ Sir Integra didn't hear a thing until just now, and she looked up to check the air ducts, none of those were open, and there was no way Cameron could not have made noise even if she had crawled through them. "I just wanted to see where Aunt Jazz was," a fearful Cameron said. "How?" Jazz asked. "Like this," Cameron said, and suddenly she disappeared! "How long have you had these powers?" Integra asked the now invisible girl. "UUUUhhhh…since my birthday!" Cameron happily said, then became visible again.

Integra then turned to Jazz, "Did you know about this?" "No, this is the first time I ever knew! I didn't think that Danny's genes were so affected that he could pass on his powers," Jazz told her. _Seras in Africa looking for the Staff of Solomon, a vampire nightclub conspiracy in Wales, and a child who has God only knows what powers…One thing at a time Integra, one thing at a time…_ Samantha came running up to them and said, "Oh God, Cammie, where were you!?" "She was in the Library with us. But that's not important. What's important is how she got in," Integra told her. Sam looked at her oldest child and in the voice all parents use when they're not sure if someone is getting spanked or not asked her, "What did you do?" Cameron looked nervous as she turned invisible.

"What what what…" Sam managed to say. "So you didn't know about this then," Integra stated. "Well, she'd sometimes just pop up out of nowhere, but I always thought that was just how kids are, and Danny and me have been really tired since the Twins birth…" Sam said, her body language making her look like a student who should have known something and didn't. "Cammie, what else can you do?" Sam asked. Cameron turned visible again and suddenly a glowing white aura surrounded her and she floated in the air. She started looking tired soon though and floated back to her Mother's arms. "Is that all?" Sam asked. "Uh huh," Cameron tiredly said then nodded off to sleep. Sam sighed as she held her daughter tightly, "Danny's not going to be happy about this. We hoped that our kids would be normal, that they wouldn't have to deal with ghosts and vampires, but now…" Sam didn't know what else to say.

Integra told her, "If you need help training her, I will assist you in any way I can." "Thank you. I think," Sam said and went back to her room. Sir Integra went back to the Library with Jazz and they continued the search. After another hour Jazz excitedly said, "I got it!" Sir Integra compared the symbols depicted in the book with those on her phone. "Very good, that's one more problem solved," and set to reading the old book herself.

 **DP**

 ** _Mandera, Kenya_**

The sun was beginning to rise, and Danny had barely managed to get four hours sleep. Whenever he tried, nightmares would fill his dreams. He'd have nightmares of finding his parents eating his children, of vampires that were made of nothing but red eyes and shadows devouring everyone he knew, and finally he dreamed of returning to Hellsing HQ only to find everyone was already turned into ghouls. He hadn't slept since that dream and forced himself to stay up by doing what exercises he could in the small hotel room. He was sweating like a pig, doing one armed pushups with Seras on his back when her phone rang. "Hello?" Seras answered while Danny finished his set. "It's Sir Integra; she's discovered what those symbols on the walls and floor mean."

Seras got off his back and set her phone to speaker, "We're ready to hear it Sir." "Those symbols belong to the dead language of a tribe in Africa, their name was lost to history, but according to our research they were known as the River Tribe by many other tribes. According to this book I have right now, written by Solomon Kane himself, he was able to translate their language. From what we can tell, those symbols are similar to the mantras and chants used by Buddhist and Hindu priests to exorcise demons. But these symbols also activate powerful spells and traps to test whoever enters the tunnels," Sir Integra said. "What kind of spells?" Danny asked. He heard the shuffle of old paper for about two minutes before she answered, "From what I can tell you will be slowly stripped of your powers the further you go, and have to rely on your wits. The traps are mundane in nature, poisoned spikes in the floor, arrows shooting out the wall, but there is one thing I'm not sure of. It says that all who enter will face their greatest fear, and whosoever takes the Staff must battle 'The Creature of the Abyss.'"

"I don't like the sound of that," Danny said out loud. "That's all I could decipher. Hopefully, Seras will at least have her basic human strengths still, otherwise you will be useless, Seras," Sir Integra said. "I'm not giving up. This just means that some of this archaeological gear we brought with us might actually be useful," Seras responded. "Very well. We've discovered what we believe to be a base of the Ordo Draco in Wales, we will investigate it tonight. Good luck to both of you; be careful," with that said Sir Integra hung up. Seras looked at Danny and told him, "I need to rest now, if it's really that deadly, I'll need to be at full strength." Danny nodded, "I need to try to get some sleep too." With that, Danny and Seras slept in their respective beds, or at least tried to.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Hellsing**

 ** _Mandera, Kenya_**

Seras awoke to see that Danny was already prepared to go, with a belt of various hammers, picks, a small shovel, and rope on his waist. Seras stretched out and grabbed her gun before she said, "Alright, let's get on with it." Danny grabbed her and turned them both invisible before he phased through the ceiling of the hotel and flew straight for the site. They saw two large vans outside of it. "This doesn't look good," Seras said. "I'll just stay invisible and slip past them," Danny said. They were about to go down the tunnel when Danny was blasted by a laser from one of the vans. "They know we're here," Seras said as Danny let her go and she floated to the ground. They then saw the woman holding a large ecto-bazooka; she had black hair and looked unnaturally pale, wearing all dark clothes and sunglasses. Seven more men and women stepped out of the vans, all armed like the woman. Seras used her Third Eye to look at them, and then telepathically told Danny, _they're all vampires._ The next thing she saw Danny do terrified her as he got a large smile on his face. "Good," he said then a white ghost ray erupted from his eyes, blowing up the two vans and slicing two of the vampires in half.

The remaining six vampire assassins scattered in blurs. _They're fast,_ Seras noted as she ran herself, then caught one of the assassins, a bald man with a black goatee. Before he could hit her Seras sent her left hand through the assassin's heart, _but I'm faster_. Seras then barely dodged six ecto-rays and drew her Leto handgun and returned fire, taking out another assassin. Her two victories left her feeling cocky, and that was her mistake as three shots suddenly tore through her back. Seras fell to the ground; _thank God they missed my heart!_ Seras let her shadow arm move around the ground and waited. As soon as she sensed her attacker was over her shadow, spikes sprang up from it looking to impale the assassin. But the other vampire was too fast and jumped up high in the air. Seras forced her body to heal and immediately jumped up after them.

This one was a tall African woman with hair that flowed down her back who yelled at her, "You will never have the Staff! Our Masters are already in the Tunnels ready to claim it!" "Then I can't waste time with you!" Seras yelled back as she aimed with her Leto handgun. Seras fired four shots at the enemy vampire, who dodged all of them in midair like an acrobat. Seras flew forward, turning into a red streak of light, while the other vampire did the same, turning into a purple light. The two Draculinas collided in midair with a thunderous explosion then started to fall to the ground, their bodies broken like ragdolls from the force of impact. _Seras! Wake up or we're pulp!_ Pip yelled in Seras's head. She forced her spine and legs to heal so she could do a quick midair spin and land on her feet.

Her opponent wasn't so lucky and hit the ground hard. Seras ran over to see the vampire had burst open, exposing their heart and other internal organs. Seras stomped on the still beating thing, putting the other vampire out of her misery then turned to see Danny. One assassin was nowhere to be seen, most likely dead, while another was frozen solid in ice; Seras recognized it as the redhead that had shot Danny in the air. Danny looked like a black blur as he flew around chasing after another blur. Seras focused with her Third Eye and took aim, then fired the last bullet in her magazine, killing the last assassin instantly. Danny stopped and looked at her, "I had him!" Seras only looked at him, "Then why didn't you blast him?" Danny didn't answer and Seras asked, "Where's the other one?" "He went straight for me, so I kicked him in half," Danny answered. Seras suddenly felt very weak, _damn it, I've never had to heal from so much damage in a long time, I feel weak. I need to feed…_

"Unfreeze that last one," Seras told Danny. "Why?" he asked her. "Danny, that fight took a lot out of me, I need to feed, and drinking that last one's blood might give us some much needed information," Seras told him. "Fine," Danny said and put his arm on the frozen vampire, thawing her from the waist up. Seras ran right at her and clamped down on her neck, sucking the other vampire dry. Immediately memories flooded into her head. The redhead had been called Jacqueline; she had been an only child. She had been an honor roll student, had hoped to become an engineer. Seras saw it all as Jacqueline was saved from being gang-raped in an alleyway, only for the tall brunette man with a thick moustache that killed her attackers with his bare hands to turn her into a vampire. She saw all the depravities Jacqueline was forced to commit with her Master, and the Master's companions, three of them.

Eventually Jacqueline had come to enjoy them all, the beatings and rapes she dealt and received, the murders to sustain herself; all of it. The memories stopped when Seras saw Jacqueline was ordered to guard the sight while the Masters went into the Tunnels. When the memories ceased Seras turned to Danny, "I know who we're up against." "Who are they?" Danny asked. "They're all the progeny of four vampires that managed to escape from Abraham van Helsing, all of them were the oldest members of the Ordo Draco. Nicolai and Wilhelmina Eberhardt, Josephus Fleischer, and the most powerful member, a vampire over seven hundred years old, their leader Adalinda," Seras told him. She then telepathically showed him the images she had of them all. Josephus had been the one that turned Jacqueline, Nicolai and Wilhelmina were twin brother and sister, both had auburn hair; Nicolai had muttonchops and was short while Wilhelmina kept her hair short like a man's. Adalinda was a slender yet tall, almost six ft tall with long blonde hair that reached the ground and one green eye and one red eye. "Then we don't have time to waste," Danny said, and he and Seras jumped into the Tunnel and set off running for Seras and flying for Danny.

 **DP**

 ** _Outside the Red Dragon Club, Wales_**

Valerie checked herself one more time to make sure that she was ready to go in. She was wearing a little red dress that hugged her curves and showed off a lot of leg and cleavage and had her hair short, wearing red eye shadow and lipstick to go with the dress. She also wore ruby earrings and four gold bracelets, two on each arm and red two inch pumps. Sir Integra was next to her in the limo, in a long sleeveless green dress that showed a little cleavage and had slits on the sides for her legs. Integra was wearing platinum earrings and bracelets, along with a necklace. She had done her hair to hide her missing left eye and wore a contact lens on the remaining one ; Valerie had to admit that for a woman in her late 30's, Integra was still pretty hot. The female knight finished applying her lipstick and said, "Are you ready to go?" "Yep," Valerie said and they got out of the limo and walked right up to the bouncer. He was a tall Indian dude, he looked thin but with broad shoulders and he carried himself like a professional.

The bouncer took one look at them and let them through with no trouble. "We're in," Sir Integra whispered. Valerie heard from her earrings, "Alright, good luck you two," Jazz said. Their earrings were actually two way radio transmitters, while their bracelets were something Tucker and Jazz had cooked up, smaller versions of the Fenton Ghost Peeler that would turn into gauntlets on their hands and forearms that blasted ecto-rays from their hands, just in case things went wrong. They had code words in case they needed a distraction, and several soldiers in disguise around the building to provide the distraction.

The music was pumping loud and the lights were flicking on and off like crazy as the two women danced their way through the club. "Let's separate, try to find an 'employees only' doorway. If there really are vampires here, that's where they'll head to," Sir Integra told Valerie. "Got it," Valerie said and made her way around the club, getting in and out of dances with every person in her way. She eventually saw a door that said, 'Keep Out', in bright red letters behind a tall, big white guy wearing sunglasses and a white suit. _This guy looks like he just came out of prison or something. He'll be tough, even if he isn't a vampire._ Valerie grabbed an unattended drink and gargled it, and even swished it around in her mouth before swallowing, then walked around a little more crazily, like she was drop dead drunk. She walked and tripped up to the big guy and then fell right on him, putting her weight into it, knocking him down and his sunglasses off. He quickly put his glasses back on and Valerie saw the brief glow of his red eyes. _Gotcha,_ out loud Valerie said, "OOOOhhhhhh MMMMYYYYY Gawd! IIIII'mmmm sooo sorrrrrryyyyyy!" Her voice was so high you could almost break glass with it.

"Shhaaayyy, you look like you could use a good tiiiiiime, you wanna know anyplace we can go?" Valerie asked him acting as much like a wasted slut that she could imagine. The big guy smirked, "Sure thing, babe, come right inside," and opened the 'Keep Out' door. He pulled her into a dark corner and then showed his fangs, "Not today sucker!" Valerie yelled as she activated her left bracelet and blasted him in the heart. The vampire only had time to look at her with eyes as wide as saucers before he evaporated into ash. "Integra, I think I found somewhere we can go, it's a door with-" "Red letters saying 'Keep Out?'" Valerie turned around and saw Sir Integra entering the room. "How did you get here so fast?" Valerie asked in surprise. "I may have only one eye, but I'm not blind," Integra answered. She then activated her own bracelets, "Let's go, we have no idea what lies ahead of us, so be careful." And the two of them quietly made their way through a hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Hellsing**

 ** _Inside the Red Dragon Club, Wales_**

Integra and Valerie took off their heels so they wouldn't make any noise and quickly ran through the hallway, heading for the end of it as fast as they could. They heard someone coming up ahead and quickly ducked into a room to their right. The smell of blood was too strong in the room. Integra looked and saw three woman hung by chains from the ceiling. They had been cut along the veins in their arms, their legs, and their throats were slashed, circles under the bodies showed that their blood had been collected in buckets. Valerie had to hold her hands to her mouth to keep from screaming. Integra focused on listening on what was going on at the other end of the door. She heard a woman's voice saying, "The Portal still isn't working! Did you really get the right schematics Hawke?" "Yeah, I did, it's not my fault that you're a piss poor inventor," a man's voice said, obviously the one called Hawke.

She heard the woman on the other end growl at him, "I've gotten everything exactly as it was for Danny Phantom, yet so far none of the volunteers have survived the process. As soon as the ectoplasmic radiation hits them, they fucking disintegrate! We're running out of fledglings, and virgins to turn are getting rarer by the day!" "Bullshit, you always say that it's not your fault when things go wrong, like that thing in Wisconsin. What the hell did that accomplish except make Phantom really pissed off?!" Hawke yelled back.

"This isn't like that at all! Not even the data you got from the Fenton's computers can explain how Phantom and Plasmius became half-ghost, all they had were theories related to their unique genes, and we don't know what the right genes we need are!" the woman said. "Then what the Hell are we going to do?! If we don't have some kind of results by the time Adalinda destroys the Staff, she'll kill us, or worse!" Hawke yelled. Before Integra knew what happened next, the door was torn off its hinges and a short woman with short black hair and glowing red eyes behind large rimmed glasses and she was punched right in the solar plexus hard enough to make her cough up blood. Valerie tried to blast at the tall bald male vampire who only dodged her blasts, got behind her, and twisted her arm behind her back.

"Who the hell are these two?" the tall man, presumably Hawke, asked as he lifted Valerie up. "I don't know who she is, but this one," the woman said, dipping a finger in Integra's blood and licking up, "Is definitely Sir Integra Hellsing. So, you decided to actually do something on the frontlines huh?" the female vampire said as she pulled Integra up by her hair. "Just suck her dry already Francine, knock it off with the dramatics," Hawke told the female vampire. Francine looked at Integra and said, "No, you do it. She's still a virgin. Who knows, she could be useful if she's turned. Wouldn't that be ironic, the Head of the world's foremost vampire hunting organization, turned into a vampire." Hawke smiled as he tossed Valerie to the side and Integra was tossed over to him like a ragdoll.

"Wanker!" Valerie yelled, and immediately the sound of an explosion shook the club. "What the Hell!?" Hawke yelled. Valerie quickly saw her chance and blasted his head; it exploded right before Hawke's body evaporated into ash. Valerie tried to blast Francine, but the female vampire already fled. "This is Integra, use the heat scanning goggles; if anything isn't human kill it on sight! Once Valerie and I are out of here, burn this damned place to the ground!" Integra then coughed up more blood as she stood up. "Come on," Valerie yelled as she helped up the head of Hellsing. The two of them slowly made their way out, all the while smelling smoke and the sound of gunfire along with people screaming. They were lucky they didn't step on any broken glass as they made it out.

Once they were out of the Red Dragon Club Integra ordered into the disguised radio transmitter, "We're out, release the napalm!" "WHAT!?" Valerie yelled as they barely got into the limousine and it sped out. Integra watched through the window as the club burned. "What the Hell do you have napalm for!?" Valerie yelled. "To burn things," Integra stated as she spat blood on the floor. "We don't know if there are any civilians still in there!" Valerie yelled, getting in Integra's face. Integra only glared at her until she gave her some space before she said, "These are the sacrifices we have to make. You saw those three women; you heard what those vampires were doing. I'd consider a thousand deaths a small price to pay to prevent a vampire/ghost hybrid from existing! Can you truly imagine the devastation that a vampire empowered with ghostly energy could unleash on the Earth!?" Valerie's only answer to this was, "It's still wrong." "I know that all too well," Integra said as she took out a cigar and lit it, "But it's still necessary."

The limo took them back to the Hellsing Mansion, where Integra marched as fast as she could to the shower. She stripped off the fake jewelry and clothes and set the water to as hot as it could go. _Oh God, how many people have I killed today?_ Integra stayed in the scalding hot shower for almost half an hour, cleaning herself off, wishing that she could wash the sin off with the blood and filth. When she finally emerged from it she dried herself off and got dressed in her usual green suit, white gloves, and brown loafers and put her eye patch back on. She left her bedroom and headed to the Surveillance Room. Tucker and Jazz along with Valerie in her red jumpsuit were outside the door waiting for her.

"If you have anything to tell me regarding what a cold-hearted bitch I am, now's not the time for it. We need to get back to The Red Dragon Club, more specifically to its hidden rooms, and find out what we can," Sir Integra told them. "We are not your soldiers, you can't make us do anything," Jazz pointed out. "You're right; I can't make you do anything. You are my guests, and I am your host, this is true," Sir Integra told them, and started to walk past them. "Is that it?" Valerie asked, sounding almost indignant. "If you won't help me, I can't make you; I'll have my own people examine whatever we find. But know this," Integra said, as she turned to look at all of them, "You could save many lives if you help me, Mr. Foley, Jasmine, Ms. Grey. I once told Samantha that we are fighting the War of the Damned, and I was not lying. I take no pleasure in what I have to do, but I will not stop until I am sure that Humanity and the United Kingdom are safe from all supernatural threats. If you wish to help me reach that goal, then follow me, if not, then you'll have to live with your choice." Sir Integra kept on marching, and was followed by the sound of three sets of feet.

 **DP**

 ** _Mandera, Kenya_**

Danny and Seras flew and ran respectively through the burning torch lit tunnels for about five minutes, Seras having a slight lead, when suddenly she stumbled and fell, falling hard on her face, while Danny stopped flying and slid on the ground for about ten feet. "Damn it, looks like we gotta walk now," Danny said as he got up and Seras's face healed. "That's my speed and your flight, and your intangibility gone," Seras said as they walked on. They soon saw two paths before them; one going left the other going right, both as dark as pitch. "This says trap if ever there was one," Danny said, and summoned a ball of ectoplasm to his hand to look inside, only for the energy to disperse whenever he put his hand down one of the tunnels.

"Both ways take away ectoplasmic energy, Seras, see what it'll do to your shadows," Danny suggested. Seras stretched out her left shadow arm, and the shadows immediately contracted. Seras walked into the left path slightly, and her shadow arm disappeared completely. "We should take the same path, two heads are better than one," Seras commented. "Can you see inside?" Danny asked. "Yes, I still have my night vision, the left path doesn't have a pit ten yards from here," Seras told him. "Left it is then," Danny said, and they marched on. After ten steps Seras put her arm against Danny's chest, "Hold on, there are a lot of bricks standing out from the floor, they could be traps." Danny couldn't see these bricks himself; his eyes could barely make out the corners of the tunnel. "Take my hand and follow my lead, one foot in front of the other," Seras told him, and Danny followed her lead.

Onward the vampire and half-ghost marched, Danny could swear his feet just barely grazed a brick or three and he'd feel air move in front of his face. Seras and Danny were both on edge when Seras finally announced, "I don't see any more bricks in front of us; I think we should start running." Danny and Seras ran forward, determined to get out of the tunnel. They saw a light ahead and Seras bound forward past him, Danny struggling to keep up. Just as it looked like they reached the light, Danny saw a small shining line, and Seras was headed right for it! He quickly grabbed her hand, just in time, as the wire was only inches away from slicing open her throat. Seras at last saw the wire herself and shakily said, "Thanks Danny." Danny walked forward and barely touched the wire with his right pinky, his pinky was neatly cut! "Holy shit!" Danny yelled in surprise, he and Seras bowed under the supernaturally sharp wire and went on through a torch lit tunnel.

Danny lost track of time.

Then the light seemed to dim.

At last he turned around only to see the smiling face of Vlad Plasmius!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Hellsing**

 ** _Mandera, Kenya_**

Seras jumped back from what she saw, it was Sir Integra, as a ghoul. "Why did you do this to me?" the ghoul Integra rasped dryly. "No…" Seras breathlessly whispered. "You are a monster," the ghoul that was once Integra rasped. "No, it isn't real!" Seras yelled and went to punch the ghoul, but just as her fist struck, it turned into Integra as she really was right as Seras's fist sent her flying into the wall, where she fell, lifeless from a broken neck. "NO!" Seras went to her and held Integra's lifeless body, "I didn't mean for this to happen…" "Seras," a voice as deep as Death itself said. Seras looked up to see Alucard standing before her. "How could you betray our master so?" "I didn't, she wasn't, no no no! This isn't real!" "I can see it in your eyes; the flames of Hell already have your soul. No matter how hard you deny what you are, you will always be a monster," Alucard told her. "No, I'm not a monster I'm NOT!" Seras desperately screamed.

 **DP**

Danny quickly punched his old enemy and forced him to the wall. "How the Hell did you get here?" Danny growled. "Oooh, that's it Daniel, show me how well I taught you, show me how much alike we are!" Vlad laughed at him. "SHUT UP!" Danny yelled as he threw Vlad to the other wall and blasted a ghost ray through his chest. Vlad laughed at his injury to Danny's horror, "That's it! Show no mercy, mercy makes you weak! It makes you something you aren't it makes you-" Vlad didn't finish as Danny punched him down, and hit him again and again and again and again, pounding his opposite's head into the ground until all that was left was a green smear. A hand touched him on the shoulder and he looked up to see Him. The white flaming hair and blood red eyes, green skin, and the white and black jumpsuit with his symbol on it, "I was right, I really am inevitable." "NO!" Danny yelled and blasted an ice ray at his Evil Self, the one he did NOT become! He shattered the frozen monster, only for Vlad to appear behind him again, this time in his Human Form.

"Tsk tsk tsk Daniel, your anger issues are getting so out of control," Vlad smugly said. Danny raised his fist and Vlad said, "What are you going to do, kill me, I'm utterly defenseless!" Vlad laughed as Danny struck him. "Oh yes, hitting a defenseless old man, so very heroic. What would your parents think if they saw you?" Vlad taunted him. Danny couldn't raise his hands again, and his Evil Self laughed in his face, "Is that it!? Is this what you promised!? HAH HAHAHAHAA! Oh this is just so pathetic! If you couldn't even protect your parents, then what good are you?!"

 **Hellsing**

"I never should have turned you, you're pathetic!" Alucard taunted Seras. Seras looked at him, determination in her face. "No, I'm not! And you aren't real!" "That doesn't make anything I've said less true," 'Alucard' told her. "No, I'm nothing like you! I am me; I will never go as low as you did! NEVER!" "You don't have a choice; you will never be human again. The years will claim all that you love and care about until only you remain, you will live on long after Integra, Daniel, Jefferson, Samantha, and their grandchildren are dead! What will you do then?" Seras looked at 'Alucard' in the eyes and told him, "I will endure," and she clutched her right fist over her heart, "I will never forget them, no matter what, as long as I remember them, they will never be truly dead, and I will never dishonor their memory by becoming a monster." The false vision of Alucard smiled at this, and disappeared.

Seras looked around and saw Danny curled into a ball sobbing, "No, I tried, I tried, I should have saved them, who can I protect, no…"

"Danny!" Seras yelled. He didn't respond, only kept on babbling and holding himself. "Snap out of it!" Seras yelled and grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him. _I need to go into his mind…please still work Third Eye…_ Seras shut her eyes and focused on going into Danny's mind. She saw him clinging to himself in the vision, while two men with green skin and wearing white stood over him, one with black hair shaped like horns and one whose hair was all white flames. "You're a failure, a monster who's deluding himself into thinking that he's a hero!" The one with flaming hair told Danny. "Don't listen to them!" Seras yelled. "Seras," she heard Danny whisper. "You're not a monster! You're a hero! You saved the world, you raised a family you're not a monster!" she yelled.

Danny looked at the two men who continued to taunt him, and stood up. "She's right, I'm not a monster," he said as he put his hand over his heart." "I have a family that loves me, and friends, I'm more than you ever were, either of you!" The two men disappeared and Danny and Seras found themselves back in the hallway. "Let's go!" Danny yelled, and they ran through the hall, Danny taking the lead with a pickaxe in his right hand, he handed a smaller one to Seras, "You never know what we might have to deal with now." The two of them finally saw a doorway and passed into it to see something they never expected to see.

It was the taxicab driver, Nathaniel Ongala, a staff whirling in his hands as he battled two of the vampires Seras saw when she drank Jacqueline's blood, Josephus Fleischer and Adalinda. The stunned Danny and Seras watched as the taxicab driver whirled his staff and blocked a lunge from Josephus and sent him tumbling into Adalinda, who dodged her comrade and tried to turn into a swarm of bats, only for Nathaniel Ongala to chant something in a language that was filled with age and power, and she turned back into her vampire form. "GO! Get the Staff! If you are worthy then he will let you wield it!" the taxicab driver screamed at Danny and Seras. "But what about you!?" Seras yelled back. "I've survived worse than them! GO!" he yelled back, and Danny and Seras ran past him and the two vampires. "NO!" Josephus screamed, only for Nathaniel Ongala to throw his staff and impale his heart before he could pursue.

"I have you!" Adalinda screeched as she grabbed the now unarmed man and tore his head off. "Danny! GO!" Seras yelled as Danny ran through a doorway that closed behind him. Seras watched as the blood from Nathaniel Ongala's body floated up and into Adalinda's mouth. The centuries old Draculina sighed in contentment, before she said, "He was a thorn in my side for so long, it is a relief to finally pluck him out." Seras felt as though some weight was lifted from her as her shadow arm reformed itself. "Ah, I see now, you are a fledgling of the other Vlad," Adalinda said as she walked over to Seras. Adalinda wore a long black dress that hid almost everything but her hands, head, and her legs, which peeked out from slits at the sides as she walked.

"I heard that he was destroyed years ago," Adalinda continued conversationally. "Rumor was wrong, he's only gone, he'll come back one day," Seras said defiantly. "Perhaps, he always was such a stubborn man, he never did learn to just lie down and die, but he was always a nice challenge," Adalinda said. "I just hope that you are one tenth the warrior he was!" the older vampire screeched as she lunged forward.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **DP**

 ** _Mandera, Kenya_**

Danny ran into the doorway only for the wall to shut behind him. "Of course," he groaned then saw that there was still light in the room. He looked up and saw a spiraling staircase; the light was coming from a platform the top of the staircase. Danny started to run up the staircase only to have to stop halfway from his goal. Danny felt his ghostly power flow through him and flew over the gap and up the rest of the staircase until he at last reached the top, where he saw the source of the light. It was a staff, roughly six feet tall, lying on its side on top of a stone table. The staff looked like it was made of a black wood with the carving of a cat's head on one end, and many symbols that he couldn't recognized carved down the sides, all leading to a sharp point at the bottom. Danny thought he saw movement and looked past the staff to see what looked like movement, yet he couldn't see anything.

He felt cold fear in his heart as he looked around, he couldn't sense whatever it was, couldn't hear it or smell it, yet he knew that something was there, neither human or ghost or vampire. He looked at the Staff of Solomon again, where the light that shone from it was, he couldn't sense any movement, only in the darkness where the light didn't show. Danny reached out and grabbed the Staff. He screamed as if molten lava, freezing ice, and ten million volts of electricity all felt as if they ran through his body all at once. Suddenly, the pain stopped, and Danny found himself in a white void, with another man. The man stood as tall as him, dressed all in black with a sword on his left hip, two old flintlock pistols tied to a sash on his coat, a long knife in his right boot, and a musket strapped to his back. The man dressed in black looked at Danny and Danny looked back at him.

The man's face was grim, thin and angled like a spear, and his eyes were grey, they felt like they were piercing into Danny's soul as he looked at the man. The man at last spoke, his voice was hoarse and sounded tired, "I have never seen such as you before in all my years. You are clearly a Man, yet not a Man as well. What manner of creature are you?" Danny carefully answered, "I am half-ghost. My parents were scientists; they invented a Portal to the realm of ghosts, the Ghost Zone. I was only fourteen when I wanted to see what it was like. The Portal blasted me with the strange ghost energies of the Ghost Zone, making me half-ghost, and giving me great power. Ever since then, I have fought to protect people whenever I could with my power." The black clad man nodded at this, "Your words ring true, yet I sense great anger in you. Anger is a double edged sword, it helped me survive many a trial where lesser men would have died, yet it also clouds the mind."

The man stepped up to Danny until the brim of the man's hat nearly touched Danny's forehead. "If I allow you to use the Staff, will you use it to protect the innocent?" Danny answered, "Yes." "Will you battle all evils that are not of this good Earth, though your life be imperiled?" the man asked. "Yes," Danny answered. "Your path is a long and treacherous one, you will know much pain, and your life will not end peacefully. Do you, Daniel James Fenton, still hold to your oaths?" the man in black asked. "If you could do it, Solomon Kane, then I think I have a chance," Danny answered. Solomon Kane nodded at this, "Then take the Staff, go with the blessing of Solomon Kane, and may God watch over you."

Danny opened his eyes to see that the light was gone, he was in the dark. He heard a sound, like someone was trying to breathe water, through a metal tube. Danny suddenly felt tentacles wrap around his legs and slam him into a wall. He held onto the Staff of Solomon as tightly as he could and swiped at his legs at the unseen tentacles, and was immediately released. He heard a sound as if a scream was muffled by tar made a ball of ectoplasm. Danny couldn't describe the thing he saw. There were tentacles, and arms, too many arms, and at least seven mouths that he could see, as well as three massive wings like a bat's, all a color he couldn't describe, neither white nor brown nor green was the best his mind could comprehend. Danny blasted at the creature with ectoplasm, only for the creature to charge at him with its many hands and tentacles.

Danny flew over the limbs then remembered the Staff. _Maybe this'll work!_ Danny gripped the staff with both hands and flew down, swinging the Staff wildly as he went down. The strange screaming in tar sound resounded as he hit what looked like the center of the mass of arms and tentacles. "DIE!" Danny yelled as he stabbed into it with all his might. The screaming inside tar sound echoed through Danny's mind, and suddenly the monster was gone.

 **Hellsing**

Seras swung her shadow arm at the charging Adalinda, who dodged to the side and grabbed it! Adalinda pulled on the shadow arm and twirled Seras around before throwing her into the wall. Seras barely managed to slow her unwanted flight enough to land on the wall on her feet and jumped at the other vampire, blasting with her gun. The older vampire dodged every shot and again charged at Seras. Seras jumped off the wall and flew up to the ceiling, Adalinda followed her, grabbed her by the hair and head butted her before throwing her to the ground. Seras barely rolled away before Adalinda came down on the ground feet first hard enough to crack the stone floor. "You're not completely helpless at least," Adalinda commented, then transformed into a swarm of bats.

Seras's shadow arm morphed into tentacles and surrounded her as she spun around in place, whacking at the bats as fast and hard as she could. She nonetheless still lost an eye and three fingers along with gaining thousands of small scratches all over her body to the swarm before Adalinda reformed herself. Her left leg was broken in three places, her right arm was gone, and her neck was twisted in a way that no one should have survived. Seras watched as her own body healed, and Adalinda's did as well until they were whole once more. Adalinda only smiled widely, displaying a mouthful of fangs, "This is the most entertaining fight I have had in ages!" The two vampires charged at each other again, Adalinda went for a kick only for Seras to punch her leg with her shadow arm, both arm and leg exploded into shards of flesh and shadow.

Adalinda went for a punch and was once again countered with a punch from Seras, and once again their limbs exploded with the sound of thunder. Adalinda's head darted forward and Seras moved just in time for her to clamp down on Seras's right shoulder. "PIP NOW!" Seras yelled in pain as Pip emerged from the remains of Seras's shadow arm, ecto-bazooka charged. "Au revoir vamp-bitch!" the familiar yelled as he blasted Adalinda's head at point blank range watched the centuries old vampire's head exploded. Seras stumbled back as shadows surrounded her wounded body healed. The doorway opened up and Danny stepped out. "Seras are you okay?" he asked her. "I am now," Seras said, too tired to say anything else. "Let's head back to England," Danny said and picked her up and phased through the ceiling, and flew back to their Hotel.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **DP**

 ** _Hellsing Mansion, England_**

Sam watched as Tucker typed away at his computer. Valerie, Jazz, him, and Integra had returned from the burned remains of the Red Dragon Club with the remains of several computers from a secret passageway. Sam had seen the News reports, seventeen people had died in the attack. Seventeen people that Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was responsible for. The aforementioned woman stood beside Sam, watching Tucker type away. Valerie was there as well, Jazz had volunteered to babysit the kids. "I'm in," Tucker at last announced, "What do you want to know?"

"Find out how soon the experiments started, how they funded it, everything," Sir Integra told him. The idea of a vampire with ghost powers chilled Sam to the bone, vampires were already so much stronger than humans, and ghosts were in their own league, put all that together… "Huh, I found videos, with dates on them," Tucker said. "Play the earliest one," Sir Integra told him. Tucker clicked on it and it showed this one mousy looking girl with black hair and red eyes behind glasses looked at the camera. "It's been a month since I started, and I still can't figure it out. I've watched thousands of videos of Plasmius and Phantom, yet I still can't find a way to copy them. I've heard Phantom has a clone flying around somewhere, I still can't find it, and even if I did I have no guarantee that it's still a virgin so it can be turned. Adalinda is breathing down my neck to get some kind of results, yet I can't make the Portal right. If I could only get the damn thing to work." That was the end of the video; it was from ten years ago.

The next one was marked eight years ago. The same vampire was there, she said, "I've recently made contact with someone, someone that knows the truth about the Zeppelin Incident, Millennium, even Hellsing. Adalinda says I can trust him, that he's a friend of hers that's been away for a time. He's provided us with the right blueprints I needed. Just need to power it up and we can start working." "Eight years…" Valerie whispered, "They've been at it for eight years!?" "This could be good, they've been working for that long, and they haven't had any results. It means that there's a chance that we've stopped them here," Sir Integra said evenly, though Sam could still hear the small hope in her voice. "Two more videos," Tucker said; one was from five years ago.

"STUPID STUPID STUPID! I knew that IDIOT MacIntyre would fuck it all up! He was supposed to try to turn him, and all he did was make Phantom even more pissed off, and get his dumb ass killed. What was Adalinda thinking sending him to attack a bunch of middle schoolers anyway!?" The video of the woman sighed then said, "Vlad's at least helping out, sending ghosts after the Vatican to keep Iscariot off our backs, he's got his own theories about using Millennium's chips, whatever, it won't be as good as the real thing." "Vlad…" Tucker, Valerie, and Sam all whispered, "No, no, it couldn't be him," Tucker said. "You mean Vlad Plasmius," Sir Integra said. "He was in Space! Fucking Space! We haven't heard anything like his usual shit for years!" Tucker yelled.

"Didn't Daniel once survive in space with nothing more than a breathing apparatus? It's still possible that Plasmius could have survived in space for years, how often do ghosts need to eat?" Sir Integra asked; she wasn't working on keeping panic out of her voice. Tucker clicked on the last video to see the same woman, and a face they didn't want to see.

"Say hello to the camera, Vlad," the woman said to Vlad Masters, only a different Vlad Masters. He was a young man, in his mid 20's if that, with black hair with a skunk stripe running down the middle, and glowing red eyes. "Hello. This is Vlad Masters speaking. I've successfully turned myself into a vampire-ghost hybrid. It was easy; I used some chips given by a friend of mine. They promised me half the United States if I got one of their men in the White House. Sadly, my good friend the Doctor's plans fell flat, yet I survived. I didn't think I'd ever need them, but I put them in storage just in case. After the Disasteroid Incident failed, I had to go underground, and started with the chips. I tweaked them a little, and now here I stand," Vlad happily said, his fangs showing every time he opened his mouth.

Black rings then flew up and down his body, turning his dark suit white with black belt boots, and gloves and an all red cape that looked too much like bat wings as his skin turned green and his hair black. The camera then moved to show a block of cement about ten feet cubed. The vampirized Vlad Plasmius walked up to the block and casually hit it open palmed, and it exploded! Plasmius laughed as then a horse was brought into the room. Electricity sparkled all around his body as he touched the struggling animal with one finger, and it was immediately charbroiled before it could even whinny. "Yes! I am the most powerful thing in the world!" Plasmius bellowed then was nearly invisible as a tremendous sonic boom echoed throughout the room as he flew around it.

"Plasmius, stop," a regal female voice with a German accent said. "Lady Adalinda," the smaller woman said as another woman appeared. She was at least six feet tall with long blonde hair that reached the floor, wearing a black dress that hid her whole body except her head, hands, and legs that peaked through slits at the sides as she walked, with one green eye and one red eye. Plasmius stopped and floated down. "I know, I know. I always keep my promises to my friends, my dear Adalinda. I won't make any moves until your army is complete," Plasmius said as he turned off his Ghost Form. "This is very good, if only you hadn't used the last of the chips on yourself, we'd have the army already," Adalinda said. "Such is life," Vlad said, as he and Lady Adalinda walked out arm in arm and the video turned off.

"OH SHIT OH SHHIT OH SHIT!" Jazz screamed. "We need to find him now!" Valerie yelled at the same time, "Call Iscariot!" Sam yelled at Integra. "ENOUGH!" Sir Integra yelled, "This is pointless, we need to wait for Daniel and Seras before we make our next move." Just then her phone went off and she answered. "Hello? Good. Come back to HQ ASAP, we have a situation here," Sir Integra said. "That was Seras, her and Daniel's mission was successful. They're on their way back now. Once they are back, we'll make plans." With that, the female knight marched off, and Sam left with her, she needed to keep track of her kids now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

 **Hellsing**

 ** _Hellsing Mansion, England_**

To say that Danny hadn't taken the news well that Vlad Plasmius was back would be an understatement. To hear him talk, one would think that the Antichrist was ushering in the Apocalypse, and he may as well have been from the video that Seras saw. Sir Integra had already alerted the Queen and Parliament, while Danny alerted the American Government. MI6 and the CIA along with NATO and the United Nations intelligence services were already working to track Plasmius down. _I wish Master was here now, we'd have a better chance of beating Plasmius if he was here,_ Seras thought as she walked through the halls of the Mansion. Pip was on patrol, leaving her free to herself. Danny said that he would give the Staff of Solomon to a friend who would keep it safe. Seras hoped that he was right. Suddenly she had a telepathic message from Pip, _Mignonette; Integra is in the Wine Cellar getting drunk. You'd better stop her before she embarrasses herself._ Seras nodded, _I'm heading that way now._

 _Seras, can you tell me something,_ Pip asked as Seras headed for the Wine Cellar. _What is it Pip?_ Seras asked. _If I hadn't died, could we have had a chance?_ Pip asked. Seras had to stop before she answered, _If things had been different, yes, I think we could have been._ Satisfied with her answer, the familiar broke off communication, leaving Seras to find Integra in the Wine Cellar, guzzling straight from a bottle. She was dressed in a white bathrobe and slippers. Integra stumbled a little, falling on her bum, spilling wine on herself, and showing Seras that she was only wearing the bathrobe and slippers. "You've had enough," Seras told the female knight.

"Yes, I have, but you haven't had enough!" Integra laughed and held the bottle out to Seras, "Drink up, that's an order." Seras took the bottle to put it away; unfortunately the seals that bound her to Integra forced her to swallow several mouthfuls before she put the now severely depleted bottle away. "Alright, now let's go back to your room before someone sees you," Seras said as she helped up the shaky knight, "How much did you drink?" "That was my second bottle," Integra said, all giggles. "WHAT!?" Seras yelled in surprise. "Oh yes, the Hellsings are renowed for their ability to hold thir licquor," Integra happily said. Seras half-carried Integra to her room and tried to set her on the bed, only for Integra to pull her with her and into a kiss.

"Integra!" Seras yelled in surprise when the woman let her go so she could breathe. The female knight only giggled and opened up her robe to show Seras her whole body. "What is wrong with you!?" Seras yelled as she closed up the robe. Integra got a look in her eye that showed that she was finally serious, "Everything." "Integra," Seras started to say then Integra shushed her with a finger on her lips. "Seras, I'm truly becoming a monster. While you were in Kenya, we found a secret base and laboratory where the Ordo Draco was trying to make ghost/vampire hybrids. I had it burned to the ground with napalm, and in the process, I killed seventeen people," tears were flowing down Integra's eye as she said it, "I killed all those people, and it was all for nothing!" Seras held her close, until Integra finally cried herself to sleep.

 **DP**

 ** _Amity Park, Indiana_**

Sam had finally gotten Danny to sleep after he had been flying around Amity Park for hours at supersonic speed, looking for any sign of Vlad and found nothing. Danny's dreams were not easy, they were filled with Vlad, killing Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, destroying Amity Park, armies of ghouls surrounding him, death everywhere. The sound of a gunshot woke him up. "SAM!" he screamed as he went Ghost and flew straight for the sound of a second gunshot, this one in Cameron's room! "NO!" he roared as he burst through the door to see Sam on the floor bleeding from a head wound, and Cameron screaming while she was held in the arms of a small woman wearing a labcoat with black hair and glasses, and glowing red eyes.

The vampire woman hissed and ran through a hole in Cameron's wall to the outside. Danny was a blur as he flew after the vampire, but he wasn't fast enough! The vampire was just that much faster. Danny blasted ice rays and ghost rays every time he thought he had a shot that wouldn't hurt his daughter, only for the vampire to dodge every blast. "GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER YOU EVIL BITCH!" he screamed. The vampire suddenly threw Cameron straight up in the air and Danny flew to catch her. "Cammie, are you okay?" Danny asked his daughter. "Yes Daddy," Cameron said, frightened. Danny got ready to fly back home when all of a sudden pain exploded across his back and Cameron screamed.

He felt a weight on his back as the vampire clawed at his back again and then tore out a handful of his hair, taking a bit of his scalp with it. Danny screamed in pain as the vampire suddenly kicked his back, making him fall to the ground. Danny barely twisted around in time to hit shield his daughter with his body. Danny sensed more than saw the vampire charging at him as he threw Cameron to the side just as the vampire clawed his face. Danny blasted a ghost ray out of his eyes, but the vampire jumped back then drew a gun. "I will have a new test subject!" she screamed and fired. Danny got on his knees and blasted a ghost ray but the vampire dodged the blast and shot him. Four bullets hit his chest with all the force of wrecking balls, and a fifth bullet hit him right in the forehead.

Danny fell to the ground, his vision started to blur as Cameron yelled, "DADDY!" "Cammie," Danny whispered and forced himself up. A white aura surrounded him, but he saw three vampires in front of him, laughing. The vampire charged at him, hand ready to claw his eyes out. Danny grabbed the hand and pulled with all his might, tearing the vampire's arm off. The vampire screamed then kicked Danny in the head, sending him smashing into a brick building. White rings flew up and down his body, turning him back into his Human Form. "Cammie, run," Danny managed to say. Cameron Fenton ran to her Father, and he told her again, "Fly Cammie, I know you can! Get your Mom, your siblings, get out of here."

"You can't hide from me," the vampire said as she walked closer, her right arm a shadowy mass looking like an arm, "I will have you, I will finish my research!" Danny watched helplessly as his five year old daughter stood between him and the vampire, "Leave us alone!" Cameron screamed. The vampire only laughed at her. What happened next would never be forgotten by Danny as white rings formed around Cameron's waist. "LEAVE US ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOWAAAAAHHHHHH!" The white rings flew up and down Cameron Fenton's body, turning her little pajamas into a white jumpsuit with black belt, boots, and gloves, as her blonde hair turned black and her blue eyes glowed green. A Ghostly Wail erupted from the little girl's mouth. The vampire screamed as her flesh was torn from her body until at last she was obliterated entirely. Little Cameron passed out and turned back into her Human Form. Danny tiredly got up on his feet and picked her up. He forced himself to go Ghost one more time, and flew home.

 **To be continued in Strange Allies 5**

 **Reviews are appreciated. I would like to thank Guntherson 962, Goliath Pyroson, and the guest who calls themselves TheDandyman for their reviews. I'll do my best to make the next story better.**


End file.
